


Not my cup of "milk" tea

by cjamm13



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjamm13/pseuds/cjamm13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first fan fiction. I got so much hooked to the SayaIshi pair that I decided to write my thoughts on them. </p><p>Feedback is welcome. Thank you in advance :)</p><p>Edited: To add that bold, italic, etc. I did in the original. It gives the appropriate emotions. :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not my cup of "milk" tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction. I got so much hooked to the SayaIshi pair that I decided to write my thoughts on them. 
> 
> Feedback is welcome. Thank you in advance :)
> 
> Edited: To add that bold, italic, etc. I did in the original. It gives the appropriate emotions. :D

"You should have told me earlier that you're going here, too."

The words she just heard were between expected and unexpected.  
Really...  
Or is it _You should have asked me out earlier._  
That sounds more appropriate rather it should have been said in that way.  
**Obviously!**

*********  
Winter is fast approaching, the breeze is getting colder and… at the moment… I just want something to warm me up, besides the fact that I wanted to reward myself for a whole and long day of hard work. 

  


Barely 5 minutes after saying our thanks to the fans and just a few seconds when we came into the conference room, one of the staff-san went straight towards us.  
“I found a Starbucks near the hotel we are staying at.” He said to no one in particular.  
YES or Maybe… to **NO ONE IN PARTICULAR**. Or was he talking to me, only? Nahhh!!! He said that without looking to **ANYONE IN PARTICULAR.**  
_Even though, I asked him earlier if there are any cafes nearby. I wonder._

Hhhmmmmm, there are only four of us in the room ---  
Me (OF COURSE!), my colleague sitting across in the long conference table, then Manager-san and another staff-san discussing at the far end of the table. Anyway and by the way, I was looking for a café.

*********  
As soon as I got into the hotel room, I just threw my bag beside the bed I chose --  
_Yes, I was the one to choose first which bed I would be occupying. I am the senpai, anyway XD… besides, my colleague isn’t in the room yet_  
\--then off to Starbucks. 

*********  
I was surprised to see a lot of people inside, chitchatting and enjoying their drinks. It was really hard to find a vacant table… until I spotted one at the corner by the veranda, though a little too far from the counter, it was perfect for me as --- I always enjoy being by myself. So I headed toward the seat to leave some of my belongings before ordering. With the number of customers I might not be able to get my spotted place so getting the seat first would be a wise idea or so... Worrying that someone might steal my things or end up at the lost and found section is something I really didn’t give a thought. I’ll just ask someone nearby or one of the staffs that I’ll be occupying it.

  


“Eehhhhhhhh…...… Sayashi-san is here, too,” my co-MM but not my generation mate kouhai who is older (and shorter XD) than me murmured with a(an) (un)surprised look.

And that’s it, as I was about to pull the chair and sit I heard that familiar “Eehhhhh.” She was standing in front of me and about to sit, too.

  


“You should have told me earlier that you’re going here too.” 

“Mmmm… Isn’t it a KOUHAI’s DUTY to invite her senpai?” I said teasing her but with no intention of being too prideful. 

“I was looking for a place to relax and have a drink BY MYSELF, so I asked one of the staff-san if there’s any near the place we’ll be staying at,” Ayumi-chan retorted. Obviously, adding that BY MYSELF as a reply to my KOUHAI’s DUTY. 

  


_Ahhh so that’s why the staff-san said it to - **NO ONE IN PARTICULAR** and without looking to **ANYONE IN PARTICULAR.**_

  


We both seated, facing each other. Yes, the seats are just enough for the two of us! 

“I’ll order first.”

“No! me first. This is outside work so there’s no kouhai-senpai. Besides, I am older.”

She said it with that evil grin of hers but I went straight to the counter ~~ semi-completely ignoring her. Even in this situation I won’t lose.  
I can’t tell what facial expression(s) she’s exhibiting– _Yes, exhibiting because she always has those **BIG REACTIONS** of hers_ \- as I already turned my back at her. But I could tell she’s irritated and probably sulking in her seat. _Gomen nee. Teasing Ayumi-chan is always fun XD._

  


It took me long about 17-20 minutes before I get to order then another 10 or 15 minutes before the drinks were served. You’re right -- drinks. To offer my apologies, though I’m only teasing her, and to save her from the inconvenience of waiting I bought one for her. And maybe because I also want to treat her a drink… 

“This is for you. The line is long so it wouldn’t be good if you wait here and just get your drink after I come back.”

“Eeehhh, ale, alee… I don’t drink tea with milk, I drink my tea with lemon instead.”

Ohh! I forgot, I totally forgot about it. She doesn’t drink tea with milk. _My bad…_  
But wait, she didn't even thank me…. _Yyaahhhh! Ayumi-chan!_

  


“Ahhh, I’m sorry… I’ll order my drink then. It seems like there are not so many people in line now.” Ayumi said apologetically.

“Sayashi-san should have asked me if she feels rude for getting her drink first and turning her back.” Ishida Ayumi silently talked to herself as she makes her way to the counter and without Sayashi Riho hearing whatever she murmured. 

  
  


“Here, strawberry shortcake.” Ayumi bought a cake for me. And it’s a safe choice, how wise of her. Unusual. XD

“Arigatou~. Ahh!!! Mentaiko rice balls, too.” 

Though it was a safe choice to buy a strawberry short cake, I know that she knows that I don’t like the other desserts available. And she actually bought two orders of it plus a mentaiko flavored rice ball. Everyone knows I’m a big eater but for Ayumi to make herself aware of that now was pretty impressive for me. Yes, we are dance rivals, dance partners but we do not interact as much as I interact with my generation mates and as much as she interacts with the other members. Or maybe it’s impressive because this is the only time I experienced her kindness and I have only seen her care for the other members. Ayumi spoils Masaki-chan and lets her sleep on her lap. She helps the 10th gen in practicing the dances, even the younger members and my other generation mates sometimes. _Am I overthinking? She just gave me two orders of strawberry shortcake and a mentaiko rice ball._

“Sayashi-san. You should start eating. It’s already late at night and eating that much is not actually... that good, you know…” Ayumi somehow scolded me. “You don’t need to pay me. It’s my repayment for buying me a drink. Besides, why not try tea with milk,” she said smiling. And that smile is pure and true to itself. No malice of teasing me.

  


_Oh she didn’t buy any drink_.  
Aahhmm, I actually finished my drink, which only took me one big gulp out of frustration, and had a few sips on the other “milk tea” as I was waiting for her thinking that she wouldn’t accept my offering. But… Ayumi-chan already got the drink and had its way in her belly.

“Aaahhhmmm…,” I was about to tell her I already had a sip but…  
“Wait, you’re saying that it’s not good to eat this much at this hour but you actually bought a lot for me.”  
….there was some unknown force that prevented me to say so.

“Ah eh, hehe… hhhmmmm… Just be thankful I bought more for you. I seldom buy that much for others,” Ayumi blurted. “And it looks like you haven’t eaten much today with that busy schedule of yours... isn’t it?”

  


She really knows… I almost skipped breakfast because I overslept again and was a little bit late to the radio recording, then headed to a photoshoot, had a magazine interview, went to host an event and had the handshake event with her. She really knows even though we only spent time together at the handshake event and even with her coming from another prefecture doing her solo job.

“Thank you.” That’s all I can say before gobbling the rice ball and digging into my cake. Ah, no, it’s Ayumin’s cake for me. 

  


“Ayumin…” It’s probably the first time I called her by her nickname. I heard it the most from her fellow tenkigumi and sometimes from the other members.

“… ahhh, tomorrow lunch time before we go back to Tokyo let me treat you tea… with lemon.”  
That’s not what I wanted to tell her… it’s _Ayumin, I already had a sip in that “milk tea”_ but it just wouldn’t come out, instead I asked her out. _Ehh! Asked her out!?_

“Sayashi-san…” _Mmmeeehhhh_ , I called her Ayumin but she still addressed me with honorifics. Didn’t she tell me a while ago we’re outside work and that there’s no Kouhai-Senpai??? 

“I’m sorry, I really need to go back early in the morning... at 6am. I... I already have my shinkansen ticket.”

“Mmmm, Manager-san didn’t tell you that you’re going to the variety show tomorrow all by yourself? Eehhhh... I have a photoshoot that is why… aahhmmm, I’m really sorry... Gomen’nasai, gomen’nasai…”

  


And... I got rejected. _Rejected…??? no, I wasn't. It's a valid excuse but I just felt... rejected, huh_ ...and the face I’m showing right now -- I just can’t hide it.

  


“Then… I’m indebted to you. I don’t really mean to. Mmm-ay-be after one of our dance rehearsals, whe-whenever... both of us are free.”

“That’s a promise! You know what, you should be the one to ask me out. It isn’t right for you to tell me ~ **You should have told me earlier that you’re going here too~.** And you should be glad I reached out and be proud that…” I raised an eyebrow “…the ACE asked you,” and put on my smug face.

I was sure it would piss her off… but please Ayumin don’t be naïve taking it seriously... I really want to have a drink with you! _Please have a tea with me!_

  


Those clear, brown, fox eyes of hers are piercing me but giving me that death glare while pouting is just too cute. Looking from her eyes to her... ~~You know where I’m looking right now!~~

  


“Hhhmmmpphhh! I’ll never go out with you! Even just for a drink!” Ishida Ayumi blurted while giving me an INDEED pissed off and irritated look.

  
  
  


_Oh yeah, right! I messed up!_


End file.
